An article by B. Godard and O. deWitte in Optics Communications, Vol. 19, No. 3, 1976, discloses the use of a krypton fluoride laser to pump a dye laser. The overall efficiency of the dye laser is less than 0.1%, in part because of the wall plug efficiency of the krypton fluoride laser of 0.5%.
A German Pat. No. 2646-692 discloses a dye laser pumped by a pair of conventional flashlamps disposed symmetrically on either side of a channel through which the laser dye flows and surrounded by a pair of elliptical reflectors.
Copending application Ser. No. 286,225, assigned to the assignee of this invention, discloses a xenon chloride laser having a capillary discharge which is capacitively coupled.